The Librarian
by Halidom
Summary: Life is not a fairytale. No one knew this more than Mary. All her life she had been overlooked by the other townsfolk, and overshadowed by all the other girls. Still, she held out hope things would change. HarvestMoonAddicts/Regardless1608's 100 Theme Challenge.
1. Introduction

**Authors Note: **Hello! This is the first fanfiction I have ever posted. I am doing HarvestMoonAddicts/Regardless1608's 100 Theme Challenge. I have chosen to write about Mary, a character whom I feel is always forgotten about, or made into a flat character. This is my attempt to give her some depth in 10000 words. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Awkward. Brainy. Stuck up. Weird. Sad. Lonely. Silent. Push over. Loser. These are the negative words used to describe Mary.

Idealistic. Shy. Loving. Dreamer. Honest. Creative. Helpful. Hopeful. These are the positive words used to describe Mary.

Words are so limiting. Mary was all these and more. Every day she sat in the library, waiting for someone to walk in the door. Her parents worried. She was no social butterfly. She was not like the other girls. Yet, she dreamed of a life where she was. Mary craved acceptance, love, and excitement. She just preferred to keep quiet about it.


	2. River

**Authors Note:** Second chapter of The Librarian, the theme being **river**. Please comment and review, so I can get a better grasp on fanfiction writing. Thank you for reading!

* * *

**Waterlogged**

When Farmer Matthews died, he had willed all his books to the library. Mary walked down to the farm to retrieve them, but before going inside the house, she saw the river, and a memory flooded over her.

"_Put away that stupid book!" _

_This was nothing new, and she ignored the other children. Except that it didn't work this time, and Karen yanked the book out of her hands and threw it into the river. _

_Mary walked home, crying, soaked book in hand. Her parents ignored her tears and yelled at her for not taking better care of her things.._


	3. Farm

**Authors Note:** Hello again! I know I'm uploading a lot, but I'm on a roll! So here is installment three!

* * *

**Hazy Memory**

It was a cloudy Monday and Mary was staring out her kitchen window, sipping on her green tea. The autumn leaves were fluttering past the window, and the air outside was crisp. The apples on the Matthew's farm were probably ready for picking.

It was odd how much she had been thinking of that farm lately. She had so many memories there, good and bad. Ones with Karen, Rick, Popuri, and Ann. Except, there was one foggy memory that was eating at her, none of them with her childhood playmates, but she knew that it was related to that farm.


	4. Warmth

**Authors Note: **I feel this one is lacking, and had a hard time with the theme, but the next chapter begins the pieces I've really been excited to start writing.

* * *

**New Year, New Life**

It was a cold winter that year, and Mary had to bundle up to walk the 10 feet from her house to the library door. It was 9:50. Mary always arrived early to make sure everything was tidy and she was ready for anyone to walk through the door.

She sat her desk and cuddled into her sweater to warm herself up, and she day-dreamed of a new life walking into this town, and bring something new to this cold town.

The New Years Festival was in a few days; maybe next year would be different. She could only hope.


	5. Clouds

**A/N: **FINALLY! Is all I can say. I want to delve into Mary's personality more, but the prompts weren't up yet, but they're coming up. Also, another moment I've been waiting for. (Even if it was only 450 or so words)

* * *

**Turnip Clouds**

It was a few days into Spring and a few fluffy clouds dotted the sky. Mary stopped to look up at them before opening the library today.

"So, what do you think that one looks like?" a deep voice spoke from behind Mary. She jumped and turned to see a tall, brunette man standing in front of her in overalls and muddy boots.

Mary looked up, "W-well, it kind of looks like a turnip to me."

"Then I guess that's what I'll be planting first! Thanks," He paused for a moment, and blushed "What's your name?"

"M-mary."

"Cool, I'm Jack."


	6. Bells

**Sunday Morning**

The bells rang at the church every Sunday at 8 am to signal that the service would begin soon. Mary wasn't particularly religious, but she felt comfortable in the pews, hearing Carter speak of the Harvest Goddess, forgiveness, and most of all, hope.

As she walked down the street to the church she wondered who would be there. Lillia, Popuri, Rick and Cliff were always there, but would anyone else?

As she walked in through the ornate doors at 7:55, she was surprised to see the same farmer from a few weeks ago sitting in a pew, next to Karen.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I know not all of these characters go to church, but Mary's page on the HM wiki says she is friends with Carter, I know Popuri goes, and says Rick used to, and Jack is a blank slate, so he may be able to convince Karen, and in Spring Year 1, Cliff is _always_ at the church.


	7. Love

**Feelings**

What was love? Mary often pondered this subject. Was love white knights and beautiful princess, or was love gentle and kind like what her parents had? Was it the small feeling in the pit of your stomach when you see that particular someone?

Was it love she felt when Gray came into the library to thank her for taking care of his cut, or when he agreed to read a chapter of her novel? Maybe that just her being thankful for the small amount of kindness he had shown her?

She wondered if a girl like her would ever know.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I think Mary is very interesting romance wise. With her nose in a book, I don't think she would know the realities of intimate relationships in real life.


	8. Cold

**Cruel **

It was one of those cold cloudy spring days that make you want to bundle up into a large wool sweater. As Mary walked with her parents into the trails to look at the different plants, they walked past Ann and Karen, as they made their usual trip to the goddess spring.

"Hello," Mary said meekly.

The girls looked at her for a second before Karen spoke, "Poor little Mary, no friends and no guy after her. She has to spend her free time with mommy and daddy."

The pair walked away laughing as Mary fought back tears. How cold.

* * *

**A/N: **Karen is definitely a mean one, in my mind at least. I feel like a girl like her would waste no time tearing a girl like Mary down. I am proud of my self for having a double meaning with the theme.


	9. Coffee

**Coffee and Tea **

Her father brewed the stuff every morning since the beans were imported from Castanet by boat. Mary enjoyed the smell, and even accepted the taste, but still preferred the tea she grew up drinking.

"_Am I already an old woman, refusing change and sticking to a specific way?_" she thought.

In her attempt to prove that this wasn't true, she brew herself some coffee, and leaned on the counter. When the coffee was ready she began to pour, still lost in thought. The hot drink over-filled the cup and scalded her hand.

"_Maybe I'm not ready for change_," she decided.

* * *

**A/N**: I feel like Mary would be resistant to chance even if tried it out.


	10. Gift

**Cookies**

Spring 14th, the Spring Thanksgiving Festival, if you could call it that. Boys went around giving gifts of cookies to girls who had given them gift the previous winter. Mary had not given anything to any boy, so she expected nothing.

Some of the other girl though…

Rick was giving Karen cookies for the fifth year now, and she took them for the fifth time, and threw them in the trash when he left. She never gave him anything in the winter, and he kept gifting her dedication.

Instead of seeing couples, Mary gifted herself the isolation of library walls.

* * *

**A/N**: It seems like I pay attention to a lot of others besides Mary, but I think she's definitely a people-watcher. Also, poor Rick. Personally, he's my bachelor of choice, and Karen always come of as such an alpha female.


	11. Fire

**Burn**

Mary struck a match to light a candle on her bureau.

She had been forced to socialize with the other girls at the Cooking Festival. All she wanted was to enter her dish, maybe impress Gray, even Jack, if either showed up. Instead she showed up and was promptly insulted. Quickly by Karen, who claimed Mary _clearly_ couldn't beat her. Ann was subtler, her and her father _did_ run the inn. Popuri wished all three girls good luck, oblivious to the tension.

Mary placed second.

She hadn't noticed that the flame was at her fingertips. It felt fine.


	12. Marriage

**It's Just a Fairytale**

"And they lived happily ever after. The end," Mary said as she closed the storybook she was reading to May and Stu.

"Mary, did they get married and have babies?" May asked sweetly looking at Stu, while Stu just gagged

"Probably," Carter said from his chair across the room.

"Will you ever get married?" May asked Mary quietly, so no one else could hear. Honestly, she didn't know. She dreamed about getting married, but never to whom. She supposed she would one day, maybe, hopefully.

"One day," she told May.

"I hope so, and I can read your kids stories!'

* * *

**A/N**: I think May is such a sweet little kid, and I think she'd be innocent enough to ask Mary if she'd get married even if she has no boyfriend.


	13. Death

**For You**

It was a Sunday, and Mary was in church, praying to the goddess for love and acceptance, courage and strength.

After the service, Jack was staring at the gravestone of his grandfather, Old Farmer Matthews.

"What do you think happens when we die?" He asked her.

Mary didn't know what to say, so she chose her words very carefully, "I think that we go to someplace better."

He looked at her solemnly, "Just _better_, huh?" he whispered, before reaching in his ever-present rucksack, and pulled out some wild grapes, "for you," he said as he put them in her hands.


	14. Look-Alike

**Not So Similar**

Mary looked at an old photograph her of her mother, twenty years ago, when she was eighteen. She had long hair, and wore a string of pearls. Mary untied her braid, and took off her glasses, then stared hard into the mirror.

"If I lost a bit of weight, and learned how to act with poise and grace, I could easily pass for her years ago," She spoke to her reflection.

She took a few "elegant" steps across her bedroom, and fell into the foot-board of her bed. She may have had her mother's looks, but none of her grace.


	15. Apple

**Apples**

Snow White was poisoned when she bit into the apple. She was encased in glass and placed in the forest. That was, until a prince found her and had her removed from the woods. When the servants tripped, they dislodged the apple from her throat, and woke her. He declared his love on the spot.

Mary knew there were no princes, no magic, and no sudden declarations of love.

Jack was leaning on her desk, "What are you reading?"

"A fairytale," Mary sighed.

"Hmm, well, will you want any of the apples off my farm in autumn?"

Mary said yes.


	16. Life

**People Watching**

"_Is this all my life amounts to?_" Mary wondered as she stared out the library windows at the street, and saw the trees sway in the wind.

She watched as Jack built up his farm, and brought new life into the town with the profits. She watched Rick fail at trying to date Karen. She watched Gray became better blacksmith. She watched as Cliff came out of his shell, thanks to Ann, Jack, and the winery job.

Was that all her life was? Watching others live theirs? How did they see her? Did they think she was living at all?


	17. Night

**Star Gazing**

Mineral Town was a different place at night. At the inn half the town was getting drunk, and the other half were asleep.

Mary slipped out of her house late one night in late summer, to walk the trails in the woods, and think.

When she came upon the lake, a shadowed figure was sitting on a stump, up staring at the sky. The figure heard her walk up and looked at her. She jumped, startled.

"Hey, Mary," Jack said; now looking back up.

"Hello, yourself," she replied as she sat next to him in silence, and watched the stars.


	18. Children

**Headache**

Mary was watching Stu and May at the library while Carter was running the confessional.

"I don't want to play that stupid game!" Stu yelled. May wanted to play house.

"Oh, come on, it will be fun!" May tried to convince him.

"Be quiet, you two, this is a library, read something," Mary begged. Their screaming was giving her a headache.

"Ugh, you're no fun, Mary!" Stu whined at her, but took a book about bug off the shelf, and May grabbed Cinderella.

"_I hope I never have children like that_," Mary thought, "_If I ever have any at all_."


	19. Sun

**Sunburn**

The sun beat hot on Mary's bare shoulders. In the last days of summer the temperature rose significantly in Mineral Town. Winter would be harsh this year. Mary had closed the library today, assuming no one would visit, as they'd be enjoying the last few days summer days at the beach. She had decided to join them.

Most of the girls lays out tanning in tiny bikinis, except Elli, who was in a one-piece, and Mary herself, who actually had a strap less sundress on.

"That's going to sting tomorrow," Mary thought as she touched her warm, now pink, shoulders.


	20. Beach

**Less**

The beach was different in autumn. There was less seaweed, less trash, and less people. Mary enjoyed the beach during the first week of autumn every year. She could sit out and enjoy the last few days of warmth, watch the colored leaves flutter by, and not worry about sunburn.

Running onto the beach, throwing down wood, Jack looked at her, "Do you want to join us for a bonfire?" He began to pile the wood neatly, along with a cute sandy blonde-haired girl Mary had never met.

"Hi, I'm Claire! I'm Jack's cousin from Forget-Me-Not Valley."

Mary was relieved.

* * *

Yes, I am introducing Claire as the Forget-Me-Not Valley farmer. I hope this will help move the plot at some point.


	21. Harvest Festival

**Delicious Soup**

Mary loved the Harvest Festival. She loved when the town got together to make a delicious soup, and then shared it; it showed that despite how different each person was, they were a close community. There weren't many places where you could trust everything your neighbors made.

"I wonder what Jack brought," Mary wondered. She had brought some mushrooms her family had found on their previous walk. She hoped that he was bringing something delicious that he grew on his farm.

She smiled as Jack handed a bunch of sweet potatoes and carrots to Thomas.

This would be delicious soup.

* * *

I would love some feedback. Either a specific chapter, or the story as a whole. Thank you for your continued (or new) readership!


	22. Afraid

**Fear**

Fear was an emotion that showed itself in stages, at different levels of intensity. Fear was losing a loved one. Fear was spiders or snakes. Fear was wondering if someone would go to the Festival at Mother's Hill with you.

Mary knew that she was not celebrating it this year. Like all the other years before. Although, her parents might go celebrate it together.

"_They still act like young lovers,_" Mary thought, staring out the window at the leaves covering the street.

Mary was afraid of never finding love, and even more afraid of finding it, only to lose it.


	23. Hate

**Explosive**

Mary could have screamed. She hated this feeling. It felt like her heart might burst open and her chest might cave in. She didn't know why she felt so strongly about what she had just seen.

Mary was walking to Saibara's workshop to pick up tools she ordered, only to witness Jack and Popuri flirting. It was very tame, but she still felt emotion building up in her chest..

She was angry, angry with herself. Jack wasn't hers; they didn't even know each other well enough for that.

She was jealous, damn it, and she hated every second of it.


	24. Birth

**New Life**

Mary had just started working when Jack came through the door, yelling, "Remember how I bought a cow late last spring?"

Mary nodded, wincing at the sudden noise.

"Well, I decided two cows were better than one, and long story short, a calf was born today! Would you like to come see her?"

"I'd love to."

When she saw the newborn calf, she couldn't help but coo at it, it was absolutely adorable! Jack rambled on and on, and Mary felt a new surge of infatuation in her heart.

"This is the birth of something wonderful, or terrible," she worried.

* * *

I'm so sorry. This chapter is a bit, contrived, maybe? Well, just imagine Mary's heart color went up?


	25. Farmer

**More Than a Farmer**

It was the beginning of winter and frost was clinging to the library windows as the first snow was covering the streets. Jack was sitting at a table, surrounded by books, planning his spring crop.

"Isn't it a bit difficult being a farmer in the winter?" Mary asked, sipping her tea.

"Difficult?" He paused, "Not really, I mean, I have my animals, and I can mine gemstones and ores. I get by just fine."

Mary could feel her face begin to heat up. She hadn't meant to imply he had any financial hardships. She buried her face in her hands.


	26. Food

**Old Sayings**

It was the Winter 13th, and Mary was sitting in the library contemplating on whether or not to bring Jack cookies tomorrow. She knew he liked a Popuri, but how much? Could he like her if she was more feminine? Would making him food help? Mary wasn't very good at baking; she was much better at stir-fry or curry.

"I really do like him," she muttered to herself, absentmindedly doodling in her notebook, "I'll do it!" She announced to the empty room.

They say that food is the way to a man's heart, maybe it's true, she sure hoped so.


	27. Blushing

**Mistake**

At two in the afternoon, Mary was standing at Jack's front door, ankle deep in snow. She reached out her shaking arm to knock.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

She waited. Twenty minutes passed with no answer. She started to walk home, dejected. As she came to the farms entrance, so did Jack, with a giggling Popuri at his heels. Mary could feel her face heat up.

"Hey Mary! What's that?" he asked pointing to the box in her hands.

As Mary's face darkened, she shoved the gift into his hands and hurriedly walked away, her warm tears stinging her frozen cheeks.


	28. Sickness

**Sick**

A few days later Mary was sick in bed with the flu. Her nightstand was covered in empty teacups, her floor in used tissues, and she in two extra blankets. She couldn't open the library, but she felt it really didn't matter. The snow was falling heavily, and it's not like many people visited the library, anyway.

She cursed herself for standing in the cold, wet snow over a crush she knew wasn't reciprocated. Staring out the window, she decided to make a change. Whether that change would be good or bad, she wasn't sure, but her mind was set.


	29. Fireworks

**Debate**

It was nearing the New Year and for the third year the Great Fireworks debate started up again.

"Kai says that in the city they shoot off fire works for the New Year!" Popuri argued.

"Who cares what they do in the city? We're not them!" Rick had responded.

As usual, they drew a crowd and people began to talk sides. This amused Mary as she watched from a bench. She knew in the end, there would be no fireworks.

"So what's your take on this?" Gray asked while leaning on the bulletin board.

"It's very silly," she said firmly.


	30. Trees

**Thoughts**

Spring was fast approaching as preparations for the New Years festivities were underway. The icicles on the trees were beginning to melt, and large puddles of slush were becoming more abundant. Mary was walking with her parents on the trails, and pound that the ice on the lake was becoming thin.

"_I hope Jack's careful_," she thought, letting her mind wandering to the farmer she longed for, sitting on the same tree stump she shared with him two seasons ago. She stared off into the woods; looking at the old, bare tree trunks, wondering what the New Year would bring.


	31. Harvest Goddess

**A Sign**

Spring had sprung, and the trees were budding. It was a warm Thursday, and Mary decided to visit the Goddess Pond and pray for guidance.

"I'm at a crossroads here, Goddess, I could really use some help," she mumbled, sitting in front of the pond, staring at the waterfall.

She wished for a sign, a hint, anything at all to let her know what she should do. Deciding she spent enough time there, Mary walked home. When she got there, she noticed Gray leaning against the library door.

"You didn't open the library today?" He asked.

Are you serious, Goddess?


	32. Books

**Purple Heart**

"It has to be here somewhere!" she yelled, frustrated at the whole situation.

A voice spoke up, she wasn't aware anyone was in the room.

"What's wrong, Mary?" It was Jack. Of all people to be in the room, it was the one person she was trying to get her mind off of.

"Oh, nothing. I just misplaced a book," she told him.

"Let me help you then. What does it look like?"

She told him, and he began looking through the shelves. She stared at him, and forgot about finding the book. Why couldn't he be hers?

She sighed.


	33. Necklace

**Official**

"So Mary, I won a ton of medals at the Horse Race!" Jack was beaming.

"That's great! Did you win with your own horse?" Mary asked.

"Of course! Heath and me make a great team! But, uh, I have a question."

"Alright," Mary was curious to see where this was going.

"So with some of the medals, I got this necklace."

"Okay…" Could it really be? Was he giving her a necklace?

He breathed in deeply, and then exhaled, "Do you think Popuri will like it?"

Mary was crushed. It was official. They were official.

"Yes. I think she will."

* * *

Dialogue heavy, sorry! Despite that, I think it works well. I hope you enjoyed!


	34. Serenity

**Crushed**

She had decided to take a walk not long after Jack had visited her. Her mind was going a million miles an hour, and her emotions were raging. She made her way to the lake and sat on a tree stump, _that_ stump. The water was like glass; there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and no wind was blowing. The entirety of the scene was calm, in contrast to Mary's current state.

"_Why do I feel this way? He never showed any affection towards me. It's just a crush. I shouldn't be so upset."_ She started to cry.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry this took so long. I just moved and had a severe case of writers block around the group of prompts I'm on. As much as I would love to finish up this challenge, I'm definitely quality over quantity, and didn't want to publish something that felt rushed.


	35. So What?

**Numbing**

Mary rarely visited the inn at all, especially at night, for a good reason.

"So, I heard you might have a crush on the farmer boy, Mary. You know he's serious about Popuri," a slightly intoxicated Karen had been pestering her for the past hour.

Mary cast her eyes down at the table, "So what? It doesn't matter anyway," she whispered, choking her emotions back.

Karen's faced softened into a look of sympathy, and then she looked over her shoulder and shouted, "Doug! Two shots of whiskey!" She looked back at Mary, "This will make you feel better, I promise."


	36. Marathon

**Tolerance**

The liquid burned her throat.

"That was the worst thing I have ever tasted," Mary thought.

Karen offered to buy Mary another, but she declined. Not too long after Duke and Karen were having one of their weekly drinking contests. They were each three shots, two beers, and a glass of wine in when Mary heard a deep voice from behind her.

"It's a marathon for heavy drinkers," it was Gray.

"How do they do it," She asked him, in awe of their tolerance, wincing at the taste lingering on her tongue.

"Practice," he replied, taking a gulp of beer.


	37. Quietude

**The Next Morning  
**

The next morning Mary sat in the library in complete silence, her head down on her desk with her eyes closed.

"_Why did I let Gray convince me to drink more_," she wondered, "_I never drink_."

She had never been so thankful that the library was slow, quiet, and tranquil. She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew the bell on the door rang, and a strong hand was on her shoulder.

"Hey, Mary, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Gray asked her softly, a look of genuine concern in his deep blue eyes.


	38. Flower

**Knowledge**

A few days later Mary was babysitting May at the Goddess Spring, while Barley was enjoying the hot spring. She placed a flower crown on May's head.

"How did you learn how to make these?" She asked, adjusting the crown so it didn't fall into her face.

"My mother taught me when I was around your age," Mary smiled. There was a time wher her mother wasn't afraid to her hand dirty. Now that Mary was older, Anna had decided to keep out of any dirt that wasn't gossip.

"Will you teach me?" May's chestnut eyes were pleading.

"Of course!"


	39. Light

**Sunrise**

Early on a summer morning when the light was just breaking through the leaves and branches, and the birds were waking up, Mary was walking along the trails to Mother's Hill. Her mind was stumbling over itself.

She was still crushing on Jack, and her feelings for Gray that had been shoved down were surfacing. When she reached the summit of the mountain, she could see the sunrise peeking out above the high mountains that cut Mineral Town and the valley off from the other towns.

This was her favorite place to think, but her mind was still weighed down.


	40. Spring

**Heatwave**

Summer was only just beginning and there was already a blanket of heat enveloping Mineral Town. Everyone was complaining, Jack the most; he had to water his plants twice a day to keep them from wilting.

Mary was thankful for the air conditioning in the library that kept the books safe. What she was not thankful for was the fact that the air conditioning caused many residents to visit the library to cool down, not read. She wished it were spring again so all the noisy townspeople would leave and leave her in peace to read and write her novel.


	41. Turmoil

**Inner Turmoil**

Every time she passed Jack along the street her voice would get stuck in her throat and she could barely muster a hello. If both Popuri and Jack were together, she couldn't look either of them in the eye, or else she felt her own would betray her. Neither held Mary's crush over her, and Popuri may have even been oblivious, but this didn't make Mary feel any better.

"_It's a lost cause, why do I still have feelings_?" She wondered, walking to Saibara's. Mary had ordered a new trowel for her tiny garden. She was growing a few pineapples.


	42. Pumpkin

**Pumpkins For All**

"Hey, Mary!" Jack came rushing into the library.

"_Didn't his parents teach him libraries are quiet places_?" She wondered. She was frustrated, couldn't he just leave her alone to get over him? She would never say anything, of course, but still, he had to know how she felt.

"My pumpkins came in _really_ well. I brought for you. I have enough for everyone in town!" He was smiling. He had only lived in town a year and a half and he was so comfortable. She wished she felt that way.

"T-thank you," She smiled. She did like pumpkins, after all.


	43. Annoying

**Frustration**

"What time is it Mary?" Claire whined.

"11:30," Mary told her, rolling her dark grey eyes. Claire was getting on her nerves.

Claire had been flipping through magazine pages since ten, waiting for Kai to take his afternoon break. She had begun dating Kai last year when the two hit it off. The valley experienced their summer weather when Mineral Town was raking leaves, and Claire couldn't wait the nine days for him to open there.

"Oh! I should leave then! I'll be ready for him to go swimming! Bye Mary!" The energetic girl almost ran out of the building.


	44. Nothing

**Staring**

Mary was sitting in the library listening to Gray make noises as he either agreed or disagreed with characters in the latest book he was reading. She stared at him. He was 6'7", standing half a foot taller than Jack, and a foot and a half taller than she. He was well muscled, with veins showing through his pale skin. He had a strong jaw, and vibrant blue eyes. Gray was sarcastic, and sometimes rude. He was gorgeous, but rough around the edges.

He noticed her staring, "What's up?"

"Nothing," she stammered, blushing as she turned to face the door.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope I've built Mary's intrigue with Gray up enough in the past chapters that this doesn't seem (too) random. Please review and let me know how you think my character development is going! Thank you for reading!


	45. Stuffed Animal

**Teddy Bear**

"Do you like my new teddy bear?" May asked, placing her new toy in Mary's lap.

"He's very cute," she replied, handing it back.

May smiled, and continued playing with the bear her mother had sent her. May's mother didn't take care of her, but liked to pretend she was involved in her life.

"What are you doing to my teddy?!" May screamed.

"It's just a bug, it's not going to hurt your stupid bear!" Stu yelled back, stepping away from May.

The two continued to yell until Mary and Carter put the children into separate corners.

"_Children_," Mary sighed.


	46. Worms

**Right Through The Heart**

"Then Popuri, the kids and I went up to the Goddess Spring," Jack explained. He and Popuri had played house with May and Stu, and he felt Mary was the perfect confidant.

"She made me a mud pie. There were worms wriggling around in it and everything," he made a face, "I thought she was really delicate, but she's tougher than I thought."

"Um, Jack, why are you telling me this?" It was a legitimate question. She didn't need to know about his dates with the girl who had beaten her to the farmer.

"I consider you my best friend."


	47. Fantasy

**Dreaming**

She dreamed of the day a man would declare his love to her, down on one knee, the tradition blue feather in one hand, a diamond ring in another. Even knowing that a man loved her would be enough for now.

"One day," Mary said, "But how far way that day is…" she trailed off. She closed her book and looked out the window. It was pouring out. Large puddles were forming on the cobblestone streets, and the sky continually darkened. It was only 1:30, but it looked like five, and Mary decided now was a good time for tea.


	48. Name

**Questions**

Gray had walked in soaking wet as Mary was making her tea. He sat in his usual seat and stretched.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked, looking at him, "It should warm you up."

"Sure, why not?" He told her, and began reading. Ten minutes later, he spoke up, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How come you almost never call me by name? You almost never say it," He seemed a little sad, and quite embarrassed to bring this up.

"You're usually the only other person here, lately," she said, placing the teacup in front of him.

* * *

**A/N:** Almost halfway there! I'm actually proud of myself that I have made it this far, even though the updating gaps were bigger than I originally planned. Please review and let me know how I'm doing, it really helps me write in the correct direction and not get tangled up in the middle! Thank you for reading!


	49. Harvest Sprites

**Local Legends**

"Are the Harvest Sprites real?" May asked during a lesson. Both Mary and Jack were sitting in on the class; Mary was creating a lesson plan for Carter, and Jack was passing time.

"Of course they are!" Jack beamed, "I visit them all the time. If you're kind to them, they help you out."

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked him, Harvest Spites were just a local tale in the area. They were servant to the Goddess.

"You need to have more faith Mary," Jack said. To Mary, Popuri had begun to make Jack believe in childish things again.


	50. Winter

**Can't Escape  
**

Today was the Harvest Festival. Mary's favorite season was almost a third over. She was always happy in the fall; except this year. After losing any chance with Jack, and how talked about Jack like he was a god. Yes, the revenue from his farm has revitalized the town, but it's all she heard about lately.

She dreamed of winter, where she could hole up in the library, Jack wouldn't be farming, so no one would talk about him, and she could get over him.

"Jack's crops really made the soup great!" Ann said between spoonfuls.

She hoped so, anyway.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for the week-long gap, and only two chapters to show for it. I lost inspiration last week, and it _just_ came back last night. I hope you enjoyed, and my updates will be more frequent from here on out. **I promise**.


	51. Animals

**Animals**

"Hey, Mary, where do you keep books on animals?" Jack asked.

"Second bookcase," she told him. "_What could he possibly need to know_?" She wondered.

"Winter's coming, you know? I want to keep them happy. I'm having such a successful season, I need to maximize my ranching profits when the snow comes."

Mary looked at him. Last winter, he said he got by with a little bit of ranching, but mostly mining. Why was there such a change three months later?

"Animal Farm? This might be useful."

"I don't think that's going to help you," Mary tried not to laugh.


	52. Mermaid

**Fish Tale**

"Really!" Claire was visiting the library and telling Mary a far-fetched story.

"How do you expect me to believe that there is a mermaid living in _a bathtub_ in the valley?" Mary looked at Claire from over the top of her glasses.

"I'm being serious! You need to realize that some things are more than just legends or fairytales. You need to believe."

"_What is with the Matthews clan and their belief in legends_," Mary wondered, "_I don't remember their grandfather talking about these things_."

She sighed. Why would anyone believe in things like that? Mermaids in bathtubs? What next?


	53. Princess

**Legends**

"Jack, will you please tell her that the Princess is real?" Claire whined at the farmer, just as he walked through the library door.

"She's just a _legend_, Claire," Mary loved reading about legends, but she knew they weren't real.

"No, she's real," Jack grinned, "She's at the bottom of the mine. We found her on accident when we were digging the other day." He made weekly trips to the mines in the valley, they were a 'new challenge' for him, he often said.

Mary rolled her eyes and looked at the cousins, "I don't understand you two," she sighed.


	54. Sleep

**Cat Nap**

She felt like she had just closed her eyes for a moment when her alarm went off. She looked at the ceiling through her smudged glasses, now feeling the open book on her lap. She stretched, and mentally prepared herself to open the library with the small amount of sleep she had.

The brisk winter air gave Mary a second wind as she walked the twenty feet to the library door, but it didn't last long. Soon after having settled into the chair at her desk, Mary's head was resting on her arms on the table, and she dozed off.


	55. Town

**Walking**

A few days of heavy snow covered the town like a blanket.

"_It feels alive and empty at the same time_," Mary thought as she walked down the street.

No one was outside, but there were tracks from everyone walking. As the cold air crept into your bones, you could see the smoke rising from chimneys, and see the glow from lights and fireplaces as you walked past windows.

She reached the inn, her shoes soaked and her hands frozen. Ann rushed up to her as soon as she stepped in, "Hey, Mary!" the redhead smiled, "I'll go get Gray!"


	56. Fish

**Nerves**

Mary took a seat at a table close to the wall. She didn't want the attention of anyone who might be at the inn that night.

"_Just breathe, just calm down_," she told herself, for all the good it did. Her stomach was churning from a combination of nerves and the smell of the inn's grilled fish special that night.

A few long moments later, Ann came down the stairs so fast she almost tripped. Following behind her, slowly, was Gray. Mary could feel her heart stop as she looked at the man she had overlooked for the past year.


	57. Challenge

**Guilt**

"_This is going to be a challenge_," Mary thought, as she stared at the redhead across the table from her.

He was handsome cleaned up, in jeans and a plain black shirt in place of his usual jumpsuit, and she couldn't help but notice the muscles as he rested his elbows on the table. Suddenly, her thoughts went to Jack, and she felt guilty.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked, placing his beer back on the table.

She focused and forced a smile, "Yes, I'm fine," she lied. He raised an eyebrow.

The guilt presided over the remainder of the evening.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! Work and school took up a good portion of time these past weeks. I've got a handle on it now, so hopefully I'll have updates more often, with more than two chapters, but I had these in my head for a while now, and I thought I should get them out there as soon as they were typed up!


End file.
